Sister Drabbles
by Marlicat
Summary: A collection of drabbles done by my sister and myself in order to improve upon our writing to the highest extent possible. Chapter one: Peanuts, Restricted Section, and Fur.


-Peanuts-

Ron was eating his lunch one day when he noticed that there was a big bowl of peanuts right in front of him. He picked one up and started staring at it, comparing it to his life.

_Hhmm,_ thought Ron._ How is this peanut like me?_

Malfoy said, "It's stupid and poor."

Hermione said, "It's cute!"

Harry said, "It likes sitting around and being lazy all the time."

Luna said, "Habberlugs are circling around the peanut. Look!"

"What are Habberlugs, Luna?" asked Hermione.

"They're little bugs that love the smell of peanuts, and sometimes they eat whatever's touching the peanut."

"Argh! Never touch peanuts!"

Drabble one of Peanuts by Grace

"Oh, Merlin, these are _fantastic._" Sirius moaned, breaking open another boiled peanut and popping the shell's contents into his mouth.

"I told you, but you didn't listen." said Remus, also snacking happily.

"That's how Sirius does things," said James. "You tell him something's great, he denies it, and comes across it months later and loves it."

"It's a very efficient system." Sirius told them as he ate more peanuts. "That way I get some of the credit for discovering them by myself."

The three friends sat a while, eating peanuts and teasing each other. Then Sirius gasped, horrified. "We're out!"

Drabble two of Peanuts by Mara

-Restricted Section-

One day, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, wondering what they should do.

"We could take Percy's badge."

"Nah."

"We could put on the Cloak and sneak into Hogsmeade," suggested Ron.

"Too cold."

"…"

"I've got it!"

Ron and Harry laughed as they opened books in the Restricted Section and they began to scream and wail.

"_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley rock!_

_With our friend Hermione we rock!_

_We dance all day and party all night_

_With Fred and George_

_Then we bring in little sis Ginny _

_And give her some_

_Butterbeer_

_Then we party all night _

_With Fred and George_

_Because we_

_Because we_

_We rock!"_

Drabble one of Restricted Section by Grace

(It's a dialogue)

"I bet we could get books from the Restricted Section without asking."

"You're on."

"It wasn't a bet, but cool. Ten Galleons."

"Alright. Moony, ask Professor Snow for a pass to read some advanced DADA book."

"Um, Prongs… if you ask, that's not _without asking_."

"I know, Padfoot, you idiot. We're going to follow Madam Pince under the Cloak as she goes to get the book and see how she does it."

"…"

"This was a bad idea."

"I need _Moste Useful Curses._"

"Move, Sirius, we're too big to lag!"

"_Accio_ _Moste Useful Curses_!"

"She _Summons_ it?!"

"Who's there?!"

"_Go!"_

Drabble two of Restricted Section by Mara

-Fur-

"Hi Crookshanks, did you find a dead mouse?" Crookshanks rubbed her legs and dropped his mouse at her feet, purring. "All right, you cute little furball."

"Cute?" Ron said angrily. "_Cute?!_ That 'cute' cat tried to kill Scabbers!"

"He was only playing!" Hermione defended him.

"Will you two drop it?" Harry cut in. "I'm going insane!"

Ron and Hermione ignored him.

"_Silencio!"_ roared Harry. He settled into his chair. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Mrow," Crookshanks said to Harry.

"Here," said Harry, patting his lap. "Come sit with me. _You_ won't bother me."

A minute later, Harry was sleeping soundly in his chair and Ron and Hermione were stuck silenced.

Drabble one of Fur by Grace

Sirius flew through the crowd of masked Death Eaters, firing curses everywhere and never stopping to watch as his enemies fell.

He grinned as Bellatrix jumped in front of him, crashing into another Death Eater's Cruciatus Curse. He jumped over her and ran into Voldemort. Sirius went with it and used his momentum to bowl him over, and Voldemort toppled with a shriek.

"Later, Voldy!" Sirius yelled, laughing merrily.

And then Sirius was running through a beautiful meadow in his Animagus form, prancing around and chasing butterflies and birds and—

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius started and thumped his tail at his best friend.

"You're shedding on my bed!"


End file.
